A bee and his dog
by lady of the wilds
Summary: While out playing Charmy and Cream make a new friend, but will Espio and Vector like his new pal? COMPLETED. please R R if you like.
1. A stray in the fold

A bee and his dog

**Hi everyone this is an idea I had while I was out at a café (food helps me think) so I hope you enjoy it. All characters belong to Sega or whoever made them. Please read and review.**

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Spring had always been Charmy's favourite season, the plants started to grow again and everything seemed fresh and new. It also meant that the weather was getting warmer and he could stay out a bit longer. Vector was always very strict on what time Charmy had to be back home for, especially in the winter months when it got darker earlier.

Normally he would go walking with Espio when the weather was as good as it was now but he had been feeling ill for the pass few days and wasn't in any condition to go out.

So Charmy was left to amuse himself for the day.

He didn't mind being left on his own, it gave him a chance to explore or hang around with Cream the rabbit. She was the same age as him and they both had the same interests in things like nature and movies and even through Cream was more polite and well manned then Charmy they both got on very well.

With nothing better to do he decided to go and visit Cream and her mother Vanilla. They didn't live to far away and Vector allowed him to go there on his own.

There were plenty of fields nearby which Charmy and Cream could hang out in and the weather was suppose to be great all day so he had plenty of time to enjoy himself.

A short fly later Charmy arrived at a cosy little house, there was a small garden full of beautiful flowers and ivy climbed up one half of the front wall. Pink roses spread around the door giving the place a calm and tranquil feel to it. Since coming to earth Vanilla was able to purchase a small house with the help of Chris and his parents who had connections with many property developers. Sonic and Tails lived with Chris while Amy and Rouge rented rooms from a flat down town, knuckle insisted that he didn't need or want a house and preferred to live out door on angle island and shadow spent most of his time travelling. The chaotix on the other hand already own there own HQ which even in it decrepit state was the only place they would ever want to live.

He made his way towards the door and knocked loudly, he didn't have to wait long before a tall cinnamon coloured rabbit answered the door.

"Oh, hello Charmy. It's Nice to see you again."

"Hi Miss Vanilla, its great to see you too"

The rabbit stepped aside and gestured for Charmy to come in. The inside was just as welcoming as the outside with fresh, colourful flowers sitting neatly in every room. The scent of rose and lavender hung in the air; the smell was heavenly and instantly relaxed anyone who entered. Vanilla was very house-proud and everything always seemed to have a constant shine to it, of course Cream was always helping her mother with the house work so it wasn't surprising that everything was spotless.

Charmy followed Vanilla to the living room and took a seat on the sofa; Vanilla left the room and returned a few minutes later with a glass of lemonade and some biscuits.

"Here you are Charmy" she handed the glass to him and placed the plate within easy reach of the bee.

"Thanks Miss Vanilla" Charmy reached for the nearest biscuits and took a bite. If ever there was a more delicious taste then Vanilla's home made biscuits it wouldn't be found on this planet.

"Theses are the best biscuits in the whole wide world"

"Why, thank you Charmy very sweet of you to say" Vanilla smiled at the bee.

"You should open a bakery, people would come from mile to try theses" he said while helping himself to another biscuits.

"There not that good. Are they?"

"Best thing I've ever eaten"

"You're so sweet Charmy. Tell me, how are things going at home?"

"Fine, Vector's bossy as usual and Espio's been sick for nearly a week"

"Really? How awful, is he alright?"

"I don't know, we haven't seen him that often. He spends nearly all day in bed"

"Vector should take him to a doctor. I'll have to have a word with him." Vanilla said with a disapproving scowl on her face.

"I said that but Espio hates doctors, he said he was fine and that it's just a cold. That was four days ago."

"I should ring Vector and tell him to get that boy to a doctors whether he likes it or not."

Charmy helped himself to a third biscuit while Vanilla sipped at her tea which she was drinking before Charmy knocked.

Once his mouth was empty he asked "is Cream in Miss Vanilla?"

"She should be back any minute, Amy kindly offered to take her shopping"

The sound of the front door opening alerted the rabbit.

"That must be her now"

Minutes later a small rabbit entered the living room carrying a few shopping bags. She was the same colour as her mother and in fact looked just like her in every way, from her carefree smile and kind eyes to the calm and relaxing posture.

"Hi mama. Hi Charmy" Cream said cheerfully.

"Hello sweetie" Vanilla said. She gave the young rabbit a hug before heading back to the kitchen to get her a drink.

"Hi Cream, what'd ya buy?" he said indicating at the bags.

"I'll show you" quickly rummaging through the bags she pulls out a light pink dress with red roses printed near the bottom.

"Wow, that's very pretty. It'll look perfect on you" Charmy couldn't help himself from blushing a deep crimson red. Cream was also blushing, although a much lighter shade.

"Thanks Charmy"

"Oh Cream, what a beautiful dress" Vanilla said as she re-entered the room with another glass of lemonade.

"Amy helped me pick it out" Cream took the glass and thanked her mother before draining it quickly.

"I'm just going to put these away; I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Okay sweet heart"

Cream left the room and strolled up the stairs, Charmy sat as patiently as he could while he wait for her to return.

"Are you alright Charmy?" Vanilla asked

"Huh?"

"It's just that you look a bit flushed, is it too warm in here for you?"

Charmy hadn't realised that he was still blushing deeply and Miss Vanilla had obviously noticed.

"I-im fine j-just…um… just need a drink is all" Charmy drinks his lemonade a little too quickly and accidentally chokes. Vanilla giggles at Charmy's shyness before giving him a pat on the back to stop him coughing. It was widely suspected that Charmy had a crush on Cream and vice versa. And everyone agreed that they would make a cute couple when they were older.

Cream came back downstairs a few minutes later.

"Mama is it alright if Charmy and I played outside?"

"Sure just don't stray to far and come in before it gets dark"

"We will" the young rabbit said with a smile. "Come on Charmy"

"Thanks for the lemonade and biscuits Miss Vanilla"

"You're quite welcome Charmy. Be careful on your way back home."

"I will" he said as he left the room with Cream.

Once the pair was outside they walk a short distance to a field cover in wild flowers. Cream often came here to pick some for her mother and to decorate the house, Charmy tagged along to keep her company although if you asked Vector he would say that Charmy when along to protect her which always makes him blush and repeatable state that he and Cream were just friends and that he didn't fancy her.

Right now Cream was busy make a flower crown out of small white and blue flowers.

"Your good at making crowns, you should open a flower shop"

"You really think so?"

"Sure, you could sell them and make millions!"

Cream giggled at the complement, Charmy was becoming more and more like Vector with each passing day.

"You could come and work with me"

"I wish I could but you know what Espio and Vector are like, they'd be lost without my skill and talent" Charmy puffed out his chest in an attempt to make himself look important.

This just make Cream laugh even more at his antics. While Charmy was busy trying to show-off (more like impress) Cream something small and black was creeping up behind her. It was laying low to the ground and was carefully stalking her, like a lion sneaking close to antelope just before it when in for the kill.

He mind was working on automatic and without thinking twice he shouted a warning and leapt to shield her from the beast. The moment Charmy moved the hunter ran full speed towards the duo and charged head on into Charmy pinning him on the ground.

Charmy screamed as the beast bared its teeth. He waited for the it to finish him off but instead only received a lick on the face.

Cautsialy he opened his eyes and instead of seeing a deadly hunter ready to rip his throat out he saw a scruffy black terrier

"Are you all right Charmy?" came Creams worried voice.

"Fine, I'm fine, it's just a dog. I knew it was a dog all a long. I was just trying to stop it from… getting your dress dirty."

The terrier gave Charmy another lick before clambering off him.

"He's so cute" Cream cooed as she started to scratch the dog behind the ear.

He was a small dog with wiry black fur which stood at different angles. His face was completely black except for a small white stripe between his eyes. He also had one ear pointing up and the over pointing down and two intelligent looking eyes which shone brightly. Earth was full of non- anthropomorphic animals which lived either with the humans as pets or free in the wild. It was unclean whether this dog was a family pet or a stray.

"Where'd you think he comes from?" he asked. He wasn't really looking for an answer but Cream gave him one.

"He doesn't have a collar. He must live on the streets in the town"

The dog rolled onto its back so that Cream could scratch his belly.

"We should keep him. He'll be are little secret" Charmy said excitedly.

"But where's he going to stay. Mama won't like a dog living in the house"

"I can take him to the agency. He can stay in my room"

"But what about Mr Espio and Mr Vector? Won't they mine if you brought a dog home?"

"Nah what they don't know won't hurt em"

The dog whined contently as Cream continued to fuss over him. Convinced that the animal wasn't going to suddenly turn aggressive Charmy sat down with Cream and started to play with the dog.

"We should give him a name" Cream said

"Hmm…how about Rags. He's all wiry and scruffy."

"That's a cute name"

"What do you think? Do you like that name?" Charmy asked the dog.

The little black terrier wagged his tail and gave a joyous bark.

"Rags it is then"

"I wonder if he knows any tricks" Cream wondered.

As she stood up the newly dubbed rags watched as she picked up a small stick.

"Here Rags, you want the nice stick? If you sit you can have it. Go on sit Rags."

Rags was completely focused on the piece of wood and obediently sat.

"Good boy" Cream threw the stick as far as she could and Rags immediately sprinted after it.

"Wow he's fast" Charmy said as he watched the small dog catch the stick in midair. The dog quickly returned to the children and deposited the stick at there feet; his little tail was swinging happily from side to side.

Charmy and Cream continued to play all kinds of games with there new friend until they noticed the skies getting lighter as the sun began to set.

"I've got to go now Charmy, are you such you'll be alright looking after Rags?" Cream asked.

"We'll be fine won't we Rags?"

The dog barked in response.

"See"

Cream smiled and started to walk in the direction of her home.

"Okay then I'll see you later" she said before waving them both good bye and disappearing.

"Bye Cream" Charmy shouted before he too headed for home with Rags trotting closely at his heels.

"Come on boy, you'll love it at the agency there's all sorts of things to do but you have to be quiet when we get there so that Vector and Espio don't find you.

Rags barked happily as he stayed by the bee's side.

"This is going to be so much fun"

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Hope you like the first chapter, Rags is a patterdale terrier cross in case any of you were wondering and completely made up. Chapter 2 will be ready soon so until then please review. If you don't like it don't review, simple as that.**


	2. Behind enemy lines

A bee and his dog behind enemy lines

**Here chapter 2. I don't own any character except for Rags… that's all I've got to say so hope you enjoy.**

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

By the time Charmy had reached the chaotix detective agency the sun had nearly completely vanished. Rags had stayed by his side the whole time, only wandering of occasionally to sniff at trees and bushes.

The only lights that could be seen came from the kitchen; Espio must still be asleep because his bedroom window was pitch black.

"How are we gonna get inside without Vector seeing us?" Charmy wondered out loud. There was no chance of him walking in there without Rags being detected. No. he would have to sneak him in. but how?

Threw one of the top windows? No that wouldn't work, all of the windows upstairs were shut and even if they weren't he couldn't fly high enough if he was carrying the terrier. The back door wasn't an option either; it would lead them straight into the kitchen where Vector was. Maybe he could wait for Vector to go to bed but that could take hours and Vector would be mad as hell if Charmy stayed out to late. So that only left one option. Disguise. But what do you disguise a dog as?

You could practically see the light bulb switch on above Charmy's head as he spotted a stack of large empty boxes near the bins outside.

Thank god for missing the last bin collection date.

"Come on Rags, we'll use a box to get you in"

Charmy quickly walked over to the bins with Rags close by, the little dog immediately began to investigate the rubbish with great interest.

He eventually found a nice sized box big enough for Rags to fit in.

"Perfect. Come here Rags. Come on, there's a good boy" Charmy quietly called.

After a bit of struggling Charmy finally managed to get a very unhappy Rags into the box. He placed the box over him so that only his little black paws were visible.

"Right, now listen up Rags you have to be very quiet. We'll go in and head straight for the stairs. If your spotted play dead. don't let them take you alive." Charmy had obviously seen one to many war movies.

The little terrier whine in protest of being stuck in such a small place but Charmy ignore him as he gently lead him towards the front door. Rags just whined more loudly.

"It's alright Rags, you'll be fine" he said in a soft voice, trying to reassure the distressed mongrel.

As carefully and quietly as he could he opened the door to the agency. The living room was dark with only small traces of light filtering in from the kitchen.

Happy that there was no one around he gave the box a gently shove threw the door and closed it with a small click.

The distance between the living room and the stairs was short but full of obstacles. It would take all his skills to navigate this mine field. Luckily for him he a learned a thing or two back when Espio was teaching him some ninja skills. (See 'the ninja within you' for more details on that) remembering what he had learned his moved silently threw the room, dodging tables, books, discarded pizza boxes and all manner of other objects. It wasn't until he was a foot away from the stairs that Rags bumped into the small table and a pile of magazines fell to the ground.

"Is that you Charmy?" Vector called from the kitchen.

"Yeah" he replayed "just keep quiet and let me do the talking" he said quietly to the walking box.

Vector came into the living room carrying his usual mug of coffee. The living room was so messy that he didn't even notice the box behind Charmy.

"Do anythin' interesting ta day?" the crocodile asked.

"I when to see Cream"

Vector laughed slyly "did ya tell her ya love her yet?"

Charmy blushed deeply but thankfully it was to dark for Vector to see it

"I don't love her! She's just a friend"

"Of course she is Charmy" Vector said sarcastically. "How's Miss Vanilla?"

"She fine, although I think she'll want to talk to you"

"Why?"

"She said you should make Espio go see a doctor"

"Great now I have Vanilla breathing down my neck. What am I supposed ta to? I can't force im ta go"

"Well you'll have to think of something to tell her"

"Yeah…"

"So… how's Espio?"

"Still sick, he's been a sleep most of the day so if ya playing in ya room keep the noise down"

"I will"

"Good lad. Now do ya want anythin ta eat?"

"Can I have a sandwich?

"Course ya can"

The box behind him gave a sudden jerk.

"I just need to use the bathroom first" Charmy said as he tried to keep the box still.

"Sure thing" Vector said as he turned to leave

Rags chose that moment to bark which made Vector stop in his tracks. Charmy coughed dramatically to try and cover up the sound.

"You alright Charmy? Your not getting sick as well are ya?" Vector asked with concern in his voice

"No just had something stuck in my throat"

Vector look sceptical but let the matter drop. As soon as he was back in the kitchen Charmy quickly shoved the box up the stairs as fast as he could. When he reached the top he paused briefly to make sure that Vector or Espio wouldn't suddenly show up. When there was no sign of either of the reptile's Charmy steered the box into his room.

Charmy's room was typical six year olds room, toys and clothes were scattered every where. There were empty food packets and disserted plates littered on the floor and the walls were adorned with posters of Charmy's favourite singers and movie characters.

After he closed the door Rags was released from his temporary prison. He immediately set about investigating every inch of the room and even tried to mark his territory.

"No Rags. Bad boy, very bad boy" Charmy scowled.

The telling off didn't extinguish the dogs enthusiasm as he continued to look about the room. Charmy just watched happily as his new roommate inspected his new living arrangements. Charmy pointed out objects of interest to the canine.

"This is my bed; you can sleep at the end. And this is the telly oh and this is my collection of moulds. I'm tryin to get them two foot high but don't tell Vector."

The dog watched with bright eyes as Charmy showed him around the room.

"Are ya hungry boy? How would ya like a nice sandwich?"

At the mention of food Rags little stubby tail spun round like a helicopter blade

"Okay I'll be back in a minute. Stay Rags. Staaayyy."

Charmy opened the door and slipped out into the hall where he bumped into Espio. The chameleon looked very pale and unsteady on his feet.

"Hi Charmy" Espio said weakly "have a good day?"

"Yeah, I went to see Cream. Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a cold I'll be fine in the morning." The chameleon said with a small smile.

Espio stumbles slightly and grabs hold of the wall for balance.

"Sorry Charmy I have to go and get something out of my system"

Charmy watches as the sick chameleon quickly rushes to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

"Poor Espio" Charmy said quietly to himself before heading down stairs.

In the kitchen there was a plate of sandwiches laid out for Charmy. Vector was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

Charmy grabs the plate and heads towards the door.

"Bring the plate down when you're finished with it Charmy" Vector said without looking up from his paper.

"I will, thanks Vector" Charmy said before hurrying back to his room.

Back upstairs Rags was making himself comfortable on Charmy's pillow and was enjoying pulling the stuffing out of one of his many toys.

"Rags don't do that!" Charmy shouted as he closed the door to his room.

The dog ignored him as his eyes focused on the plate in Charmy's hand.

"Here you go boy. Its ham and cheese" Charmy took a sandwich for himself and put the plate on the floor.

Rags launched off the bed and quickly devoured his snack.

"You were hungry weren't you? That's all I can get you tonight but I'll sneak you up some breakfast in the morning okay?

Rags stretched his body out and yawed loudly.

"I think it's time for bed. Come on Rags, up ya come" Charmy said while patting the bed.

Rags didn't need telling twice and gracefully leaped the small distance between the floor and bed sheets.

Charmy removed his helmet and jacket before crawling under the covers. Rags had already fallen asleep.

"Good night Rags" he said sleepily before drifting off into a peaceful dream.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Hoped you liked chapter 2.**

**Thank you ****spotty-bee****for being my first reviewer for this story. Here's a free cyber cookie. Chapter 3 shouldn't be too long. And remember good reviews=happy author. Pleases no flame, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. A bit of hide and seek never hurt anybod

A bee and his dog

Chapter 3: A bit of hide and seek never hurt anybody

Huge thanks to Ellen17 for the private message and to 01sonamy01 for the review, I'm so glad someone else has shown an interest In this story ^_^

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Charmy woke up to find Rag peacefully sleeping next to him. He could see his little black foot twitch and kick as he was dreaming.

Judging by the light shining threw the curtain on his window he guessed it was late morning, hopefully he hadn't missed breakfast.

The little dog sighed constantly next to him.

"Do you want some breakfast Rags?"

A bright, black eye opened at the sound of the young bee's voice.

"I could get you some toast. Would you like that?"

Rags stretched and rolled over so that he was lying on his back. Charmy gentle scratched his exposed belly.

"You'll have to stay here and be a good boy, when I've finished my breakfast I'll bring you something up."

Rags shuffled slightly into a more comfortable position before falling back to sleep.

"Good boy"

As Charmy got out of bed Rags stretched his body out so that he was sprawled across the whole bed.

Gathering up his gear, Charmy quickly got dressed and made his way down stairs for a late breakfast.

He only got halfway down when he heard Vector and Espio arguing.

_Guess that means Espio's feeling better_. He thought to himself.

"I've been stuck in this house for a week now, I need to get out."

"You're stayin here."

Charmy Entered the Kitchen to find Espio Sitting at the table looking very annoyed but a lost less pale then he had been a few days ago, Vector was busy buttering toast.

"I'm feeling better now, it was only a cold"

"I've told ya that yer not comin in case ya get anyone sick and besides, we need someone to watch the place in case we get any clients and charmy's too young to do that."

"Fine I'll stay" Espio said in defeat. "but only because someone need to keep an eye on things, I am perfectly fine."

"Glad we got that sorted. Charmy go grab ya stuff, we're leaving in 10 minuets."

Charmy quickly grab some toast from the table and stuff it into him mouth. "thweref weth cgoingf?

"Sonic's helping Chris move some things and he asked if we could help and don't talk with ya mouth full Charmy."

Charmy swallows his toast and grabs another slice. "well maybe I should stay here with Espio in case he needs help or… in case someone comes in and attacks Espio while we're away."

"Charmy I think Espio can look after himself, after all he is a ninja and anyway Cream gonna be there."

"Well… I think I'm getting sick." Charmy coughs loudly and dramatically.

"Charmy why don't ya want to come?"

"I-I do want to come I just need to get some… things first…"

Charmy grabs what's left of the toast and flies out of the room quickly.

"What do you think that was all about" Espio asks as he watches Charmy disappears.

Vector grins widely and said in a sing song voice. "Charmy's has a crush."

Back up stairs Charmy dashed into his bedroom and threw the slices of toast at Rags. "Here you go Rags"

The little dog jumped off the bed and devoured the toast in seconds while Charmy dashed around the room in a panic.

"Okay, okay we can do this, all we have to do is be… prepared. Rags, you have to stay in here while I'm gone. Don't leave the room no matter what."

Rags wagged his tail excitedly as he roamed the room in search of more toast, from the kitchen Charmy could hear Vector calling him. "come on Charmy, we've gotta go"

"Coming, Be good Rags and don't let Espio see you, I'll be back later." Leaving the little terrier to look after himself Charmy closes the door to his bedroom and meets Vector downstairs. "all ready to go?"

Charmy glared worryingly upstairs before answering quickly. "um, yeah sure… um Espio don't go in my room when I'm gone it's… being aired out."

Aired out?" Espio asked curiously.

"yeah it's full of airs, it needs to be let out otherwise the room could shrink. Can we get going Vector?." Charmy dashes out the front door before either Vector or Espio could question him.

"Guess we'll see ya later Espio." Vector follows Charmy out the front door and closes it leaving the chameleon in peace. "One of these days I'll wake up to find Vector quiet and Charmy normal" Espio muttered to the now empty room. With nothing to do at the moment, he sat crossed legged on the couch and try to stop the headache that was starting to develop.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Twenty minutes later Vector and Charmy arrived at the mansion that Chris shared with Sonic and Tail. It was a very impressive building and Vector couldn't help feel a bit envious, compared to this place their little agency looked like a cardboard box.

Charmy could tell what Vector was thinking by the far off look in his eyes and decided that he better knock, otherwise they would be out there for some time.

With a loud bang, Charmy lifted the large brass knocker and threw it down as hard as he could. No one came to answer the door but he could just hear Sonic calling from the back of the house where the planes were kept. Vector was still trapped in his daydream so Charmy had to drag him most of the way round.

It turned out that Sonic and Chris had not only drafted him and Vector in but everyone as well. Some looked more happy to be there more then others.

Shadow was leaning against a crate with his arms cross mumberling darkly to himself and giving off a dangerous vibe.

Knuckles was acting similarly but instead of muttering quietly to himself his was shouting loudly at Rouge the bat, who seemed to be enjoying tormenting the echidna.

Tail was playing with some kind of electrical machine while Sonic chatted with Chris and Vanilla. Amy as always, was only inches away from sonic's side, hanging on his every word. Cream was sitting on a large wooden box playing with her chao Cheese, as soon as she spotted Charmy and Vector she leaped of the box with ease and raced over to the pair.

"It's Vector and Charmy!" Cream shouted over her shoulder to the other's behind her.

"Right I think that's everyone" Sonic said clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention, " thanks for coming guys, we really appreciated it."

"Anything for you Sonic" Amy cooed to the blue hedgehog.

"You said that you need help moving things but what exactly are you moving and why do I have to help?" Shadow shouted In his usual annoyed tone of voice.

Tail was the one to answer Shadows question, although he never took his gaze off his equipment. "We need to move some machinery into storage and some of it's two heavy to lift with just us and no one forced you to come shadow."

"That's not true, she did, she forced me" Shadowed shouted pointing an accusing finger and the white bat across the room.

"Hey, hey, hey I didn't force you I asked you and beside, I got knuckles here and he isn't complaining."

"Are you mad woman, I've been complaining since we got here."

"well your both here now so stop complaining."

Once everyone was quiet again sonic started to hand out job to everyone except Charmy and Cream who were a bit to small to do any heavy lifting.

"How did things go last night?" Cream whispered to Charmy when no one was looking.

"Great, they don't suspect a thing, even Espio hasn't got a clue." Charmy beamed proudly at his cleverness.

"Do you think he'll be alright with mister Espio?"

"Yeah, Rags is in my room and Espio is in the living room, they'll never know the other is there, its perfect."

Back at the chaotic detective agency Espio was trying to concentrate on his meditation but his headache was determined to get the better of him.

Upstairs Rags was also restless, he had explored every inch of Charmy's bedroom and chewed a number of Charmy's old toys that were laying around. Having nothing better to do he leapt at the bedroom door and used his front paws to skilfully pull the handle down and open the door. The door creaked open slowly and the little terrier sneaked out to explore the rest of the house.

Back downstairs Espio's headache had become worse and he was forced to seek out Aspirin. He had only made it halfway across the living room when something small caught the corner of his eye. Fighting the instinct to whip his head round he closed his eyes and focused his mind, his headache forgotten he opened his eyes and continued to walk in the direction he was heading, he had learnt long ago to never react but act in these sort of situations, if the enemy thought they had gone unnoticed they were more likely to make a mistake, better to fake ignorance then alert the enemy.

Light foot falls to his left alerted him to the intruders location, he strained his hearing but the room fell silent once again. Carefully his reached for his wrist gauntlet and removed a small, sharp throwing knife. He kept his movements as slow and natural as he could and listening once more waited for the intruder to give away his position.

What Espio hear wasn't light foot falls but a loud bark, now he couldn't hide his surprise and he turned around in every direction in search of the sound. The room was empty and everything was how he had left it.

He waited Five minutes but nothing happened, he was beginning to think he was imaging things until the same loud barking echoed from upstairs.

Blending into the background Espio moved invisibility thought the house.

Ten minutes later he had searched every room and found nothing out of the ordinary but he had heard the beast several time, never in the same place.

It was time to call for backup.

Keeping his eyes open he dialled the number for Chris's place and waited as the phone ringed.

At the mansion the work was in full swing and everyone was busy doing something. Tail was the first to hear the phone ring and carefully setting down his crate of tools he ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Tails it's Espio, is Vector there? I need to speak with him urgently."_

"Is everything alright Espio?" Tails asked , Espio sounded slightly edgy.

"_Just get Vector, there's something I need to tell him right away."_

Tails decide not to waste his or Espio's time asking questions, Vector knows how to deal with the chameleon better then he does.

"Sure I'll just get him."

"_Thank you"_

Carefully putting down the phone, Tails ran back into the garage in search of the crocodile. Vector was easy to find due to his size and loud voice and Tail soon found him chatting to Vanilla.

Tails came skidding to a halt in front of the pair. "Is everything alright Tails?" Vanilla asked with hints of concern in her voice.

"Yeah everything's fine" he panted slightly "Vector, Espio's on the phone, he wanted to speak to you, something about it being urgent"

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know, he did sound a bit nervous."

"I'll be back in a minuets then, he's properly lost something."

Vector wanders through the garage and in through the back door to find the phone laying on the kitchen counter.

"What's up Espio?"

"_There's a dog in the house." _Came Espio's voice.

It took a few moments for the words to make sense and Vector was sure he had misheard.

"A dog?"

"_Yes a dog, its in the house somewhere and I can't find it."_

"I think you need to get some sleep Esp."

"_Am serious Vector! Wait… I just heard it…"_

Vector listened carefully but couldn't hear anything on the other end of the line. He was beginning to think that Espio had lost his marbles.

Espio's voice came across the line again, nearly giving Vector a heart attack. _"Did you hear it?"_

"I didn't hear anything Espio."

"_Its defiantly here, I know it is."_

Vector was getting a bit concerned now and decide that enough was enough. _"That's it, I'm calling a doctor."_

"_Vector! I being serious! There really is a dog in here, I'm not imagining it." _Espio sighed In frustration. _"Just come back and help me get rid of it." _

"Okay, Okay just chill out and we'll come and see what's going on."

"_Thank you, be as quick as you can, I don't know if its vicious but I'd rather now wait to find out." _

"We'll be there in twenty minutes."

Vector and Espio both hung up at the same time. Vector Put the phone back in the cradle and went in search of Charmy, he was sure that Espio had gone off his rocker and it was properly safer to check up on him.

Charmy and Cream were happily chatting together in the garden, watching everyone work when Vector showed up looking confused.

"Charmy we're going."

"Why?"

"Espio thinks there's a dog in the house and we need to check it out."

Charmy and cream looked at each other, the look of fear and worry was clear on their faces, Rags had been discovered and if Vector found him who knows what would happen to him.

"Are you sure he said dog? Maybe he said frog."

"No, he defiantly said dog."

Charmy stumbled over his words slightly in panic. "But-but how can a little dog get into the house with Espio there, it impossible, defiantly impossible, isn't that right Cream, impossible."

"Don't worry Charmy, I'm sure there isn't a dog anywhere near the house but I think we'd better check it out just in case."

Charmy turned to Cream but there was nothing the rabbit could do so reluctantly, he followed Vector around the outside of the house.

Vector shouted over his shoulder to the others. "Sorry guys we need ta go, detective stuff."

Tails voice shouted from the back. "okay, thanks for the help guys."

Vector turned back to Charmy. "Come on lets go see what's got Espio so worked up."

"Sure" Charmy hovered behind the crocodile hoping beyond hope that by the time they reached the agency Rags had found a suitable place to hide and that Espio wouldn't find him before he did.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Please review and let me know what you think, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. (sorry about any mistakes in spelling or grammar, I'm trying to get it right but I'm Dyslectic so it hard for me to get it completely right.)


	4. Guilt trip like no other

A bee and his dog

Chapter 4: guilt trip like no other

Thank you 01sonamy01, H. Coco, Shadowfang3000 and nuttyfruits, I'm not worthy of such lovely reviewers

In the few minutes it took to get back to the agency, Charmy had grown very nervous. He knew that if Rags was found Vector and Espio might make him get rid of his new friend, and that was something he really didn't won't to do.

He followed Vector through the front door and into the living room, but there was no sign of Rags or

Espio.

"Espio, where are ya?" Vector shouted to the empty room.

"You don't need to yell Vector." Espio's voice said from the shadowed comer of the room.

"Where are ya?"

Espio suddenly appeared out of thin air and came to stand in front of the crocodile.

"what were ya doing hiding in the comer?"

"I was waiting to see if the dog would come back through the living room."

"Are you absolutely certain there's a dog in here?"

Espio nodded. "yes I'm certain, I keep hearing it barking."

"I don't hear anything, nothing at all, your crazy Espio." Charmy said in a panic.

Just then loud barking spread through the house for all to hear.

"okay I hear that."

"I told you there was a dog here."

"okay, no need to get all smug. Espio you check upstairs, Charmy you search downstairs and I'll look outside. If you find it, shout. Got it?"

Both Charmy and Espio nodded and started their search. Charmy waited for Espio and Vector to disappears before frantically searching the living room.

"Rags" Charmy called out in a hushed voice. "Come on boy, where are you rags?"

Charmy looked under the sofa and chairs and threw cushion, papers, boxes and even a glass, which thankfully, landed safely on a discarded cushion, in every direction.

A few minutes later Charmy had completely trashed the living room and still he couldn't find Rags.

"Rags where are you boy?"

Loud coughing came from the kitchen doorway and Charmy froze.

"Charmy, who's Rags?" Vector asked from behind him.

Quickly Charmy tried to think of a good lie. "I didn't say Rags, I said… Bags."

Vector walk into the room with his arms crossed and an anger look on his face.

Charmy slowly turned around and put on his best innocence face.

"Charmy, do you have a dog in this building?" Vector asked sternly.

Still trying to look sweet and innocent Charmy shook his head and answered. "no, of course not."

Rags suddenly shot out from under a pile of nearby cushion and came to sit by Charmy's side.

"Oh you mean this building, well since you're here there something I need to tell you. I have a dog in the house, hope that's alright. Well I see we've not needed here, come on Rags."

Charmy turns to leave with Rags but didn't make it very far before Vector's angry voice stopped him

"Charmy Stay right where you are."

Charmy stops in mid-step and tries to keep his balance.

"Charmy just go and sit on the sofa and don't move."

Sensing he was in deep trouble, Charmy takes Rags and sits on the comer of the sofa trying to look as small as possible whilst avoiding Vectors eye.

Vector shouts up the stairs. "Espio, come down."

Espio descends the stair looking frustrated. "I couldn't I find it any where." He then spots Charmy sulking on the couch and Vector looking very mad.

"What's going on?"

Vector points a finger at Charmy. "Charmy brought a dog in the house."

"What?"

"He brought a dog in the house ! How did he do that?" Vector turns on Charmy. "How did ya get that thing in the house Charmy?"

Charmy moved back as far as the sofa would let him, he didn't like Vector when he was mad.

"Vector calm down, your scaring him." Espio said as he stepped between the two in case Vector decided to throttle the little bee.

"But he brought a stray dog in the house! Who knows what that thing could do or where it's been."

"Please don't be mad Vector, he's really smart and good and he really likes me, please can I keep him?"

"Absolutely not!"

"But you and Espio are always saying that I need to be more responsible, just give me a chance to show you I can be responsible."

"Charmy, it's not about ya being responsible it's about ya bring in a stray dog into our home without our permission."

"It's my home too and he really likes me, please don't make me get rid of him, please. I love you Vector."

"Oh no ya don't, your not gonna guilt trip this time Charmy."

Charmy makes the saddest eyes he can and starts to cry. "Don't take him away Vector, please I'm begging you, I'll look after him really well you won't even know he's here."

Vector starts to soften a bit. "Charmy we can't keep a dog here, tell him Espio."

Espio sat on the sofa next to Charmy while keeping an watchful eye on the canine on the floor

"Charmy, do you know how much it cost to keep a dog? How much food they eat and how much exercise they need?"

Charmy shook his head. "No, do you?"

Espio actually didn't know the cost of keeping any sort of animal but that wasn't the point. "Don't get smart Charmy, the fact of the matter is that we you can't keep a dog."

"But why?"

"You just can't Charmy, you're not old enough to look after a pet."

Charmy turned away with tears in his eyes. "you're always telling me that I should be responsible and mature, but how can I do that if you won't give me the opportunity? You both say I can't look after Rags but how do you t know that? I've never had a pet before so who says I won't do a good job looking after him? Why won't you let me prove I'm responsible? Unless, you both think I unless at everything."

Vector and Espio were speechless, not only had he used big words like opportunity but it had also made sense."

Espio tried to think of any other reason why Charmy could not keep the dog but his little speech made him feel incredibly guilty, which is exactly what Charmy was aiming for. "Couldn't you start of with a house plant or something?" he said

Vector paced back and forth across the room thinking hard about the situation. Rags happily jumped up at Espio who was less then thrilled by the dog attention then Charmy was.

"See Espio, he likes you." Charmy said as he encouraged the small animal onto the sofa.

"Charmy I don't think-"

"alright Charmy, ya can keep him. But ya have to really look after him and don't ever bring in a another animals into this house ever again."

"Vector!"

Charmy was over the moon and leaped up and gave the huge crocodile a hug. "Thank you Vector! I promise to look after him real good. You're the best!"

Vector shrugged like it was no big deal. "just make sure he stays out of trouble."

Espio was at a loss for words, he could only sit and stare at the pair.

Charmy eventually released vector and flew over to Rags. "Did you hear that boy, you can stay!"

"Vector I don't think this is a good idea." Espio finally managed to say. "who knows what damage that dog will do, we can't afford to keep fixing things if they get broken by it."

"He won't break anything Espio, he's a good dog."

"Charmy it doesn't-"

"I'm going to tell Cream that I can keep him, come on Rags!"

Charmy shot pass both Vector and Espio with Rags close to his heels. Once the door had slammed shut Espio gave Vector a nasty glare.

"What?" Vector asked, clearly seeing that he had done nothing wrong.

"When this all goes wrong I want you to know that I told you so."

"What's the big deal, one little dog can't be that much trouble."

"you let him guilt trip you again."

"He was very persuasive."

Espio decide to give up trying to make Vector see that what he did would eventually lead to trouble.

"I just hope you know what you've gotten us into."

"What's wrong Espio? Do ya think Charmy can't look after a pet?"

Espio closed his eyes and released a sigh of frustration. "It not that I don't think Charmy can't do it, its just that… I don't like dogs."

"Why not?"

"I just don't okay, just… keep it away from me and we won't have any problems."

"You're a hard chameleon to understand Espio."

"That's the thing about being a ninja, we're very mysterious… I need some aspirin." Espio Leaves Vector in the living room while he hunts for the medicine, he had a bad feeling that letting Charmy keep the dog would only bring trouble for all of them.

Two more chapters to go, thanks to everyone who favoured this story and put it on alert. You're all

Wonderful! J


	5. The right thing to do

A bee and his dog

Thank you everyone who reviewed, this story is nearly finished os bear with me :)

* * *

Chapter 5: The right thing to do

It had been three days since Vector had agreed to let Charmy keep the little stray he sneaked into the house and to be honest Vector was quite shocked at how well Charmy was taking care of him. He would get up early, well earlier then normal, and take him for a good walk and when they came back he would feed him.

He was actually very proud of Charmy, he had certainly convinced him that when properly motivated he could be responsible. Espio on the other hand had grown a bit more short-tempered in the last few days. He would constantly avoid going anywhere near the dog and refused to touch him. Vector knew Espio was also proud of Charmy for being so responsible but his dislike of the dog was over shadowing that fact.

Vector couldn't help laugh as he remember yesterday morning when Rags had playfully bitten Espio's tail while he was meditating. He never knew Espio could swear in Japanese. Unfortunately for Rags, Espio couldn't see the funny side of it and nearly skewed the dog with a kunai knife. This however was nothing compare to the incident that happened a few hours later. Espio had left his room to get something from downstairs and foolishly left his door open, when he returned Rags was inches away from sinking his sharp teeth into Espio's shamisen.

Vector was outside at the time, cleaning the outside of the windows when a startled terrier fell from the sky and landed in his arms. Vector had stood there dumbfounded for a long time, Rags cheerfully licked his face then wiggled out of his arms to go and find Charmy. He eventually looked up to see that the window upstairs was wide open. he couldn't have jumped out, that window was always locked because Charmy had a annoying habit of throwing water bomb at anyone coming near the place.

That only left one explanation and, angrily, Vector had stormed into the house to confront the chameleon that threw the dog out of the window. Thankfully Charmy had not been there when Espio and Vector had screamed at each over, although it was hard to explain why there was a hole in Espio's bedroom door, Espio had lied and told the bee that he accidentally throw one of his exploding Shuriken at the door whilst practising.

Right now Vector was relaxing on the sofa listening to his favourite music. Charmy was out walking Rags and Espio had gone for a walk in the town So he was free to enjoy some much needed peace.

The peace didn't last long before Espio returned and slammed the door loudly behind him. Vector prepared himself for another confrontation but when Espio entered the living room he was look worried rather then anger.

"Is the door still on it hinges?" he asked sarcastically. Espio ignored the question and threw something in his face. "have you seen this?"

Vector remove the object from his eyes to discover that it was today's paper. "It's a newspaper Espio, there used to inform the people of events from around the globe." It properly wasn't the best thing to get the chameleon riled up but he was feeling in a sarcastic mood today.

Espio refused to rise to the bait and said in a rather dead pan tone. "look at page six."

Vector quickly shuffled through the paper until he found the page, what he saw made him gasp.

"It can't be!" Vector said in astonishment.

"I know."

"Techno shack is closing down! that's my favourite music store.!"

Espio rolled his eyes and snatch the paper back. "not that, look at the bottom." Espio handed the paper back and pointed to a small box on the bottom left corner. Vector read the article out loud. "Missing, small black terrier, was last seem in the down town area. Answers to the name Dusty. If anyone has any information regarding this dog please contact this number, he is missed terrible."

Below the writing a was phone number and a name, Vector folded the newspaper and fell back against the sofa. "oh man."

"We have to tell Charmy."

Vector looked at the chameleon like it was his fault, Espio returned the stare with equal anger. "Its not my fault Vector, there are two young children running all over the place looking for that dog. We have to return him."

"What if its not him, what if it a different terrier there looking for. Did you ever think of that?."

"Come on Vector we both know this is the dog their looking for, its are duty as detectives to return it to its rightful owners."

Vector jumped off the sofa and turned away from the chameleon. "duty." he huffed. "you just want to get rid of that dog"

Espio walked around the crocodile so that he was facing him again. "Its true that I hate the dog, but one thing I hate more is seeing Charmy upset. I don't want him to be unhappy but if we let him keep this dog than that would be stealing and I know that goes against your nature."

Vector glared at the ninja, he wasn't really angry at him, he was more angry with himself. He should have known that the dog properly belonged to someone and by letting Charmy keep him without so much as trying to find his home he had let Charmy become attached to the dog which would only make it much harder to say goodbye.

Vector maintained eye contact with Espio a few moments longer before backing down. "I hate it when your right Espio."

Espio felt awful but he needed to do what was right. "but I am right Vector, Charmy can't keep him and as much as I hate the dog I love Charmy and I wish there was another way to spare him the heartache."

"But Charmy loves him, we can't take him away. It would break his heart."

"But what about his family, their devastated. They thought he was killed by a car or stolen."

Vector sat back down on the sofa and looked at Espio. "So you've talked to them?"

Espio nodded. "As soon as I saw the ad. There coming to collect him at four."

Vector gazed at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 3 o'clock now, they only had an hour to tell Charmy the bad news. Espio sat next to Vector looking just as unhappy. "Will you tell him or should I?"

Vector thought for a moment. He was the one who let the dog stay, he should be the one to break the news to Charmy. "I'll do it, after all it was my idea to let him keep it. You were right Espio, this dog would cause us trouble."

Espio was sympathetic but he believed in doing the right thing, even if it meant being mean. "I wish I wasn't right but I am. There's nothing we can do about it and if Charmy is as mature as he says he is then he'll see that we're doing the right thing."

Just then the front door slammed shut and Charmy could be heard laughing from behind the living room door. Espio and Vector looked at each other uncertainly, Espio made a slight motion to the door with his head and Vector reluctantly got up to call the bee inside.

He opened the door and shouted. "Charmy could ya come in here a minute."

Charmy came into the room a few seconds later with Rags at his heels. "what's up?"

"Sit down Charmy, there's something we have to talk about."

Vectors tone of voice made Charmy nervous but he did as he was told and took a seat. Vector got a chair from the kitchen and sat in front of him, Espio remained standing in the corner of the room.

"Look Charmy the thing is… you have to get rid of the dog."

Charmy was horrified at the very idea of getting rid of him. "but why? You said I could keep him!"

"Charmy calm down and let me explain, this dog already has an owner."

"Yeah, me!"

"You don't understand, he's been missing and the owner want him back." Espio walked over and handed the newspaper to Charmy so that he could see for himself. Charmy read the article as best he could and he wasn't happy at all. "Its not fair. He came to me! Finders keepers!"

"Charmy this isn't like finding a lost bag or something, if you keep him then your stealing. Do you want to be a thief?"

"No but-"

Espio cut him off before he could continue. "Charmy there are two little children about your age who are devastated that their pet has gone missing. Now you found him, don't you think that should return him to his rightful owners?"

Charmy looked miserable but knew it would be wrong to keep something that didn't belong to him. "Yeah I guess so but he's my friend and he makes me happy."

Vector decided to take over again. "Yeah but what about the kids? Do ya really want to be the reason there unhappy?"

Charmy shook his head sadly. "No, I don't want to make anyone unhappy."

"Then ya know what ya have to do?"

He nodded his head. "I have to give him up."

Vector smiled and patted the bee on the back. "You're the doing the right thing Charmy."

"Then why do I feel so bad about doing it?"

"Well look on the bright side, ya can still play with him until they come for him and your making a family very happy."

"Okay." Charmy flew off the sofa and lead the dog out of the room so they could go and play out side together for the last time.

Vector felt so sorry for Charmy but knew there was nothing to be done. "do ya think he'll be alright?"

"Of course he will, remember its Charmy we're talking about. He'll be back to his old cheerful self in no time. It not like he had the dog for a long time, he'll soon forget all about it."

"I hope so."

Charmy had been outside for nearly an hour when a blue car pulled up outside the house.

"Guess that's your family Rags. We'd better go in." Charmy lead the dog through the back door and into the kitchen. He could hear Espio greeting the people as they entered the office. "Come on boy, we'd better go." Charmy walked to the offices doors and went straight in with Rags following behind.

Inside was a family of five, three adults and two children. They looked kind and friendly which made Charmy feel a little better about giving Rags to them. At least he knew he would be well looked after.

A women with soft hazel eyes and a kind smile walked up to him. "Hello you must be Charmy. Espio and Vector were telling us that you're the one who found our dog."

Charmy nodded. "We found him near the forest not far away from here."

Rags barked happily and trotted over to the two young children behind the women. Both children squealed in delight at the sight of the scruffy dog. "Dusty we missed you!" the children threw themselves at the dog who immediately licked their faces happily.

"Thank you for taking care of him. We've been so worried, we had everyone we know out looking for him."

"We're just glad that you got him back, aren't we Charmy?" Espio said.

Charmy nodded again but he didn't look happy. "Yeah, I'm glad he gets to go back to his home."

One of the older men shook hands with Espio and Vector. "Thank you for calling us, we really appreciate it."

"Any time."

The other man produced a lead and collar out of his coat pocket and slipped it around the dogs neck. "We should really get going. Thank again for your help."

Espio got up to open the door. "I'll show you out."

Charmy stepped aside to let the family leave, he felt close to tear but didn't want to cry in front of complete strangers. As Rags walked passed him he gave Charmy a lick on the hand and disappear out the door. Charmy watched him leave sadly.

"It'll be okay Charmy." Vector said laying a reassuring hand on Charmy's shoulder.

Charmy shrugged off the crocodile and went to his room feeling utterly miserable. Vector let him go, he felt just as bad but knew it had to be done. Espio soon returned to the office. "There gone."

"Poor Charmy, I hope he'll be alright. He really cared about that mutt."

Espio made himself comfortable in his locker. "He'll bounce back. He always does."

"I wish there was some way to make him feel better."

Just then Espio had a idea and jumped up so fast that he hit his head on the top of the locker. Once the pain had stopped he outlined his idea to Vector.

When Espio had finished Vector was grinning. "You never cease to amaze me Espio."

Espio smiled smugly, he was even surprise himself that he had come up with the perfect way to cheer up the depressed bee.

* * *

One more chapter to go, should be ready soon. Thank everyone who's stuck with it this far!


	6. What we'll do for you

A bee and his dog

Last one folks and I would like to thank LadySkarlettofSkaro, 01sonamy01, Shadowfang3000, H. Coco, spotty-bee and anonymous reviewers ultimateCCC and nuttyfruits for all the supportive reviews throughout this story, you've all been wonderful.

* * *

Chapter 6: What we'll do for you

Charmy was still feeling upset about losing his friend. It had been nearly a week since Rags, formally known as Dusty, had been reunited with his lost owners and Charmy was missing him terrible. At first he had be sad but then he felt angry. Vector had let him keep the dog and then taken him away and Espio, who Charmy had later found out, had phoned the people to come and get the dog.

So now he stayed in his room in protest. At first he had tried a hunger strike to show that he was mad at the two reptiles but he only lasted four hours when he could take it no more. After that came a lock down but he didn't have a lock on his bedroom door so he locked himself in the bathroom but Vector removed the door with a screwdriver after he had been in there for nearly two hours. Now he had opted for the silent treatment which was now in it third day.

Vector and Espio had been gone all day so he was free to move about the house without bumping into anyone. He missed Rags so much and felt like he'd never be happy again.

After what felt like a long time staring at his bedroom ceiling Vector shouted for him downstairs. "Hey Charmy come down, we've got a surprise for ya!"

Now that sounded interesting and eventually his curiosity got the better of him. He left his room and ventured downstairs to find Vector and Espio standing side by side looking very pleased with themselves. Behind them was a large box shape cover with a white sheet.

"What's going on?" he asked

Vector smiled and said. "Well me and Espio were talking and we were very impressed with the way you looked after that dog while he was here. You proved that you could be responsible so we think you deserve this.

Both of them moved aside so that the box could be clearly seen. "Go ahead, look what's underneath." Espio said with a smile on his face.

Charmy slowly approached the box and grab hold of the sheet. He quickly looked at the two reptile who nodded incurably. In one quick motion Charmy whipped the sheet off to reveal a large cage.

Charmy was very confused at first.

"have a closer look Charmy."

Charmy did as he was told and leaned in closer to the bars. It was a large cage with a tray at the bottom that held sawdust and straw, there were wooden toys and hanging ropes in the as well. AS he studied the cage a small banded face popped out of a pile of straw followed by a long sleek body. Charmy started in wonder at the little creature.

"it's a ferret." Espio said. "we were very impressed with you and we know you really missed the dog so we thought that maybe it was time for you to have your own pet."

"ya one that ya can keep." Vector added.

Charmy was speechless and could only watch as the ferret started to gnaw on a wooded log.

"Do ya like him Charmy?"

Charmy spun around and gave Espio and Vector a big hug each. "oh thank you, thank you, thank you. He's wonderful, I love him."

Charmy couldn't contain his excitement and buzzed around the room happily.

"We know it not the same as having a dog, but their very intelligent animals and you can even take them for walks."

Charmy flew over to the cage with excitement. "Can I get him out?"

"Sure, he's very tame."

Charmy unlatched the cage and held his hand out to the ferret. The little creature stopped chewing on his log and wander over to investigate the strange hand. He sniffed Charmy's hand for a few second then dash up his arm and rested on the bee's shoulder. Charmy laughed as the ferrets whisker tickled his face

"So Charmy, what ya gonna call him."

Charmy looked at the animal perched on his shoulder. He had a black mask across his eyes and dark brown legs, around his neck was a creamy white colour.

"I'll call him Bandit because he looks like he's wearing a robber's mask.

"Sound good to me."

Charmy was thrilled by his new friend and happy knowing that this time no one could take him away. "Can I go and show him to Cream?" he asked the pair.

Espio nodded. "Sure just don't lose him, there's a lead and harness in that bag by the door."

Charmy shot over, the Bandit still on his shoulder, to the back and pulled out a red harness. Vector helped him attach it to the ferret and once everything was in place he flew off to find Cream.

Vector was pleased to see Charmy happy again. "I've got to admit, that was a great idea Espio."

The chameleon nodded in agreement. "We're going to regret this aren't we."

"Most defiantly, but as long as he's happy again that's what counts."

"I'm going to ferret proof my room, I suggest you do the same." with that Espio left leaving Vector on his own to sort out the cage.

Vector smiled to himself as he shifted the cage to the side of the room. A bee, a chameleon, a crocodile and a ferret made the strangest group but Vector knew he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
